Missing You
by relative1983
Summary: ONESHOT! Postwar fic, short, kinda sad. Someone is talking. Someone is being sorely missed. Mentions of characterdeath. Just read it, and all will become clearer.


**Missing You**

"Hey, just wanted to tell you. It's been a year now. We graduated today; I've just received my diploma. Which is why I came to see you. Today a year ago... Well, it's still difficult. We left you a chair today. You would have deserved it. It was very hard for all of us to see that empty chair.

The boys have kept your bed in the dormitory. They got very angry when McGonagell wanted to remove it. I must admit, I got angry too.

It's been a difficult year without you. We've missed your presence to calm us, to lift our spirits and to keep us going. Hell, Remus nearly lost it completely when you - …well, when it happened last year.

He had it all planned, actually. He was going to transform in the Shrieking Shack, without the use of the Wolfsbane Potion, and he had planted silver daggers all over the place. He would have died, which was his plan. Thank goodness Severus actually suspected something, and used Legilimency (I know, the irony) on Remus, and stopped him. He's getting better now, except today. But nobody's doing so well today.

Even Dumbledore cried when he made his speech.

You were given your 6th year results. You were top of the year. You actually beat me in marks. Too bad you never saw them. After all, we were supposed to get them after the 7th year graduation feast. And we all know what happened there.

From last year's graduates there are only six left alive and free. One is insane, too much Cruciatus. Eight ended in Azkaban for life. Ten died.

Our year is much better off as everyone says. I'm not sure I agree with them. After all, none of us ended in Azkaban, none of us is insane or otherwise permanently damaged. Only one, only one we have lost. But this one…God, it just had to be you!

Of course we knew He was up to something. He had been too quiet last year, for too long. But none of us had expected _that_. You were quite wonderful. But damn, did it have to end like that? I'm not sure if I'm so happy that He is gone. After all, we might still have you.

But no, that's bad, to think like that. I remember something you told me in sixth year. We were talking about something, I can't remember what, when you suddenly said: "I'm not afraid of dieing any more. I was, but not any more. When the Great Basterd is coming, I won't be afraid to die. It won't be so bad. After all, I get to see my parents again. Sirius, as well."

You sounded so happy. I was shocked to hear you say that, but you always had to grow up faster than we had to. You continued talking then. "I will, however, be afraid of leaving you. I'm not sure I want to leave my friends, my family behind. Promise me, 'Mione, that you will continue living."

I promised that night, and I've kept that promise, even though it was so hard at times. But when we went to Hogwarts this year, I saw your influences, the things you started last year. Students from all houses working together, no more rivalry between our house and Slytherin, Severus opening up more (even though he likes being a bastard at times). Hell, Ron and I are still together. He's asked me to marry him, did you know?

I bet you knew already last year. We've decided to marry on 31 of July, your birthday. We figured we should remember that day as a festive one. Even though it will hurt that you won't be able to be there.

I still see your smile that day last year, still hear you talk to us, telling us everything would be alright. Not an hour later, nothing was alright anymore. We certainly didn't feel like celebrating anything last year. This year's graduation feast was kept sober.

Ron will probably want to tell you this too, but your replacement Seeker….well, let's just say that no-one is up to your level of playing. Surprisingly the Huffelpuffs won the Quidditch cup. They dedicated it to you, saying you would have won it this year otherwise.

I've got several pictures from Colin, it's a good thing he's got loads more. I hope you don't mind, but when Ron and I have children, we want to name one after you, or your parents. Remus found it a wonderful idea. We've also promised to make him godfather, which made him cry, a lot.

I'll have to say goodbye for now. I'll come visit again soon."

Tears falling down her cheeks, Hermione Granger bent forward to press a light kiss on the headstone. It was a small one, marble white, with a simple inscription. On the left of it, was the grave of his parents, on the right, Sirius' grave.

On the Headstone was engraved:

_Harry Potter_

_Beloved son_

_Dearest of friends_

_Sweet brother_

_1981-1997_

"Goodbye Harry. We'll miss you."

With that, Hermione walked away, towards the castle that stood shining in the evening sunlight.

**

* * *

****A/N: T**his will stay a one-shot (for now). It wouldn't get out of my head, so I put it on the computer. Hope you've enjoyed it. Perhaps one day, I will write the story that comes with it. Or perhaps not. I will try to finish at least one of the three stories I've got going first. Let me know what you thought of this. I'll appreciate it. 


End file.
